


Проверка

by WTF_Women_2018



Series: Тексты высокого рейтинга [2]
Category: Westworld (TV)
Genre: F/F, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 18:12:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13723230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Women_2018/pseuds/WTF_Women_2018
Summary: Присутствует мат как часть образа персонажа.Секс с андроидом.Преканон. Написано о мотивам сцены с изъятием хостов в 1 серии 1 сезона — автору запала в душу Элси в "антуражном" платье.





	Проверка

**Author's Note:**

> Присутствует мат как часть образа персонажа.   
> Секс с андроидом.  
> Преканон. Написано о мотивам сцены с изъятием хостов в 1 серии 1 сезона — автору запала в душу Элси в "антуражном" платье.

По правде сказать, Элси всегда считала, что ебать хостов — не то чтобы охуеть неэтично, но просто как-то неправильно. Не тащи работу домой, и всё такое. От потакания мозговым тараканам никому ещё не становилось лучше — и доказательная база у Элси была такая, что мама не горюй. 

Но, бля, не зря всё-таки говорят умные люди: не зарекайся.

Тем вечером ей поручили сопровождать бригаду техобслуживания — поступила парочка жалоб на «отклоняющееся» поведение хостов, и для проформы полагалось проверить факты на месте.

Первой локацией было ранчо отставного шерифа — там хотя бы не требовалось ничего менять. Автоматический алгоритм: бандитский налет. Просто стой и кури, пока хосты сами делают за тебя пол-работы.

Нужный экземпляр носил имя «Долорес Абернати». Судя по истории технических протоколов, эта милашка доставила руководству немало геморроя за все трицать с хвостом лет своей, так сказать, службы.

Поднимаясь по лестнице на второй этаж — нет да нет, а наступая на подол ебаного антуражного платья, — Элси вызвала в памяти ее личностный профиль: простой, как два пальца, всё ради единственной функции. Во время дежурных осмотров она такое пролистывала, не глядя. Как поведенщика, Долорес ее почти не интересовала — если не брать в расчет эти хуй пойми откуда лезущие ошибки.

Но только здесь, вживую, Элси заметила, насколько же та охуенно красивая. 

Даже с трясущимися руками и заплаканным лицом.

Оружия при Долорес не было — да ее программирование и не предусматривало возможность с ним обращаться. Но все-таки она вскинула голову и распрямила плечи, приготовившись умереть — но не сдаться.

— Я… Ты пришла мне помочь? — проговорила Долорес. Будь Элси в других обстоятельствах, от такого блядски нежного голоса — и этого наклона головы со спутанными золотистыми волосами — она бы уже промокла. Но сейчас только сказала, неуклюже подпустив в голос ласковости:

— Не бойся. Теперь ты в безопасности.

— Что с матушкой? Хотя… — Долорес качнула головой; волосы упали ей на лицо, делая еще более печальной — и притягательной. — Не нужно, я могу догадаться.

Издержки сценария, что тут сказать. Не то чтобы Элси даже не поморщилась, глядя на кровавую баню на первом этаже. Она обычно ходила в кино малость не на те фильмы.

Элси присела рядом с Долорес на пол — с непривычки едва не запутавшись в собственных же юбках, — и обняла. 

— Всё будет хорошо. Не плачь. Тише. 

Она чувствовала себя пиздец странно, утешая хоста, будто какую-нибудь настоящую девчонку в ночном клубе, которую избил или бросил очередной мудак.

А потом Долорес решительно вскинула подбородок — и поцеловала ее.

«Ёб же мать твою… хотя они уже…» — пронеслось в голове у Элси.

Отклоняющееся, блядь, поведение. С другой стороны, если простая, как два пальца, сюжетка была притягательнее для мужиков — это еще ни о чем вообще не говорило.

А с третьей — всё равно ведь на перезапись. Так что хуй с ним со всем.

Элси перехватила инициативу, углубляя поцелуй и прижимаясь теснее. Долорес судорожно цеплялась за ее плечи, пока она, не прекращая целоваться, пыталась нащупать, где у заляпанного голубого платья застежки. Или крючки. Или что еще за хуйня.

— Да как вы, блядь, в этом всём ходите каждый день? Пиздец просто.

Долорес удивленно моргнула — то ли не ожидала, что приличная дама будет материться, как бордельная труженица, то ли ни разу не встречала кого-то, кому _настолько_ сложно с одеждой. 

Впрочем, попытка освободить Долорес от всего лишнего всё-таки увенчалась успехом. Она поежилась, отвела глаза, опустила голые плечи — точно запоздало включилась подпрограмма, ответственная за девичий стыд. Но не отодвинулась — наоборот, стиснула горячими пальцами ладонь Элси и прижала к своей груди. 

Тому, кто делал грудь Долорес, как пить дать приходилось время от времени бегать в нужное место, чтобы справиться со стояком — Элси почему-то не сомневалась, что это был мужик. Упругая, совершенной формы, с торчащими вверх сосками, которые так и просились поласкать их языком. Что Элси и сделала — вместо стыдливых вздохов вырвав у Долорес, наконец, долгий стон. Спустилась поцелуями ниже — время, мать его блядскую, всё-таки поджимало. Удивилась, как всё там по-настоящему — опять же, если принимать мужика-проектировщика за аксиому. 

Встающий хер — дело нехитрое, а вот женские штучки — совсем другой уровень. Но — Элси провела пальцами по складкам, раздвинула изучающе, — тут одним дежурным выделением смазки не обходилось. И набухли, и покраснели слегка, и вкус — Элси прижмурилась даже, облизнув пальцы, — тоже был настоящий. Вот волоски лепили нарочно покороче: это да.

Долорес пробило мелкой дрожью. Она подалась навстречу ласкающей руке Элси — а та уже настойчиво водила большим пальцем по ее клитору. Довольно крупному, чтобы было заметно без лупы под капюшоном, но соразмерному. Встречные движения бёдер стали быстрее, резче, настойчивей. 

И, к слову о проектировщике-мужике… Если гипотеза верна, то Долорес должна быть девственницей. Такое натуралов заводит. 

Ладно, если Элси собиралась быть с собой честной — не только их.

Ее более чем хорошо смазанные пальцы скользнули глубже. Охуенно. 

Пришлось спешно заткнуть Долорес рот поцелуем — та едва не вскрикнула в голос. А Элси продолжала трахать ее, интенсивно, резко, не забывая вдобавок надавить и ущипнуть там, где нужно. Прикусывала плечи и шею, наслаждаясь их текстурой — и неразборчивым шепотом Долорес, и тем, как та старалась потереться сосками о ткань ее платья. 

Мышцы вокруг ее пальцев сократились — опять же, совсем как настоящие. На нежной коже выступил пот. 

Гений, блядь, этот анонимный мужик был пиздецкий гений. 

— Ох, — выдохнула Долорес. Кажется, ей было стыдно за свой оргазм. — Я… — Ресницы вздрогнули, приопустились веки. 

Элси погладила её по щеке. 

— Ты прелесть, — искренне произнесла она. — А теперь тебе пора уснуть глубоким сном без сновидений. 

Затем просто подобрала юбку к поясу — без лишних церемоний, позаботившись только о том, чтобы не порвать ткань о какой-нибудь некстати торчащий гвоздь (это была ещё не последняя локация на сегодня). Потребовалось всего-то несколько движений — обычно Элси не было достаточно просто пальцев, но в этот раз она использовала не свои: безвольные пальцы Долорес, нежные и еще теплые. Жаль, не нашлось возможности смотреть при том Долорес в глаза — но остановка моторных функций была не вариант. Потом ведь логи еще посмотрят.

Ее оргазм и техбригада разминулись ровно настолько, чтобы успеть обтереть руку и достать рабочий планшет.

— Её что, тоже оприходовать успели? — глухо поинтересовался один из техников из-под защитного шлема, для верности указывая кивком.

— Спрашиваешь ещё, — фыркнула Элси. Поддела одну из безвольно раскинутых ног Долорес носком туфли. 

Всё-таки ебля с хостами — не то, о чем будешь распространяться, если хочешь, чтобы твоя карьера была хоть сколько-нибудь прочной.


End file.
